Arcana
by DarkVyse88
Summary: This is my first Eva fic so I hope you enjoy. It is basically another remake of the ending but with some new elements. Please review. Disclamer: I do not own Evangelion.
1. Shuffling the deck

Hi everyone. DarkVyse 88 back. Been about three months since I wrote and I am sorry. I only wish you can forgive me. End of sad moment. Anyway, I decided to try my hand at _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ as I think that the ending to the series was not so great. I hope you enjoy.

**Arcane**

Chapter 1: Shuffling the deck

Rei Ayanami sould not still be alive. She died. Actually, she _has _died. One death was at the hands of a jealous human. The other was at the hands of something that could be humam. Her body was wiped out beyond repair. Yet she survived.

She now lay on her bed in her messy apartement. Her head was burried in her pillow. The moonlight cast its sliver beam onto her body, which was dressed in her school uniform. All the while one question flooded in the back of her head…

(Who am I?)

Silly question. She was Rei Ayanami. Look in a mirror and you see the pale skined, red eyed, blued hair girl that everyoner at NERV saw. She was the pilot of Unit-00. That was all that mattered. However, was looking that part of a character really all that was needed?

(I am the same. I am the third)

The third indeed. The third of her…_sisters, _hypotheticaly. The word came out hard. Calling the others sisters was like calling poison an equisite wine. They were weapons. They were all weapons. The others were spawned from her body, her memories, and her soul. She was the third as the second had died killing the angel…the angel…doesn't matter anways. Rei can not remember that battle as she…

(My heart hurts)

Her heart? Could she even feel pain? Not possible at all. Sure, she could smile and get some ideas. But not like now. Right now, she actually felt something. Yet that feeling was only there for a second. She never felt something like this before. Or had she? Even if her memories of the battle against the 16th angel were just darkness, what if the other memories were? What if she never fought an angel? What if she never existed in the first place?

Of course the memories she had _were_ the correct ones. She remembers seeing the other dummey plug units. She remebered looking into back at Dr. Ikari through the glass-

"Ikari."

That name was the only thing that gave her a reson to be "happy". Dr. Gendo Ikari, head of NERV and the only person who was really close to Rei. He was always there for her. He saved her during the incident with Unit-00. He loved her just like a daughter.

If that was so, then what of his son? The boy known as Shinji Ikari. There was something about that child. He was always running from his problems and Gendo hated the boy. Probably Dr. Ikari would think no less of Shinji died tonight. If something is your creation, if something that contains your heart and soul is in a person, then someone should care of that person. Dr. Ikari hates the boy and Rei. Yet Dr. Ikari hates Shinji and never really gives him a second thought. If that is true, then would he get sick of Rei? Would there come a time when Gendo would not want to see her again?

Rei sprang up suddenly off of her bed and stood up on the floor as though she had been electrocuted. She felt like sreaming and was shocked by her actions. She never acted like that. It was as though out of instinct. She felt sick to her stomach. She just wanted it all to stop. If only her mind could shut down. She knew she was Rei. She was Rei Ayanami.

The truth could never be hidden though. She was the third body, yet the mind just had to be the same. But all of these feelings were making themselves known. She could not help getting the feeling that Dr. Ikari could do away with her. Maybe not being the original was the problem. Was the first Rei that great? What if it was not the first Rei but someone else that Rei was derived from? Would Dr. Ikari really do away with her?

If he did then would she turn to? There was always Shinji. He was a good friend. After the incident he seemed to want to be wanting her more. Shinji seemed to be a little more caring towards her. He could be the one for her. Rei too felt like she had something to give back to Shinji. A feeling that she felt towards Dr. Ikari too. The problem was the void had taken that memory from her as well.

She then felt something roll down her face. Something moist and watery. She put her hand underneath her eyes and felt her check. The skin was most.

"Why am I crying?"

Rei suddenly jumped as a ring sound intruppted her thoughts. She calmed herself down and a the ring came again. She came to her senses to rember that it was the phone. She picked it uop after the third ring. As she put the receiver up to her mouth, her mind continued to try and make sense of the whole world.

"Hello?"

"Tommorow is the time." Rei's mind suddenly relaxed at heraing the familiar voice of Dr. Ikari over the other line. But what did he mean by-? Was it time all ready?

"Tommorow?"

"Yes. Be at Terminal Dogma by noon."

How stupid of her to forget. Tommorrow was the day that Dr. Ikari had been telling her about. The day that her "abilites" would be put to use. She could finally shine in Ikari's eyes. Yet one thing remained unchecked.

"Dr. Ikari."

"What is it Rei?"

She felt incrediably nervous as asked her question. She could just wait for tommorow, but with all that was going on she just had to know. "Do you…do you-?"

The other end clicked silent. Rei's hand let go of the phone. The dial tone became the only sound in the quiet apartement. Another tear rolled down Rei's check but she did not care. The only thing on her mind was:

"Will I ever know?"

There's Chapter 1. Please review as this is my first Eva fic. Please do not flame me without pity. Here's to Chapter 2!


	2. 22 on the table

Off to Chapter two now. Hope that those who are reading this enjoy. Yes I did change the title due to author's error. My bad

Chapter 2: 22 on the table

"I still do not see how this accusation is preferably directed towards me."

Dr. Ikari leaned forward in his chair, staring into the flat screen monitor that had risen out his desk. "I am not making accusations, however as head of SEELE you should have had a better knowledge of what you had acquired."

Deputy Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki stood to the left side of Ikari, hands behind his back and staring down at the Ikari. The visor equipted face of Keel Lorenz was "staring" back at Ikari through the monitor. Fuyutsuki belived that if he could see the eyes of Lorenz, those eyes would show some signs of worry. No surprise as the discovery of the fith child, Kaworu Nagisa being the 17th angel Tabris was on the part of SEELE. They just could not wait for the Instramentality project to go its course. They were so close to Third Impact, but at least the angel in Central Dogma was _not _Adam. Shame on SEELE though.

"In my opinion, I believe that the patient are the winners and the impatient are the losers in life." Ikari replied.

Lorenz sighed heavily. "What does that have to do with your accusations of prior knowledge of knowing the true indenity of the fifth child as Tabris?"

"Stop trying to avoid the question. Maybe you did or did not know of the child's identity. I just want a definite answer." Ikari folded his hands together in that all too familiar way as he continued to lock gazes with Lorenz.

Lorenz shook his head. "Dr. Ikari, we only intend for the Human Instramentality project to go on its course. We have no intention of-"

"You have no intention of dilibveratly speeding the project up." Ikari finished. "Just thought we would send you the fifth child who can instentaniously set level at any setting he wants. To think it was only until the child had an AT field and used Eva-02 as a puppet did we then become aware."

"Can we please end this? Had the other members been here, we would have such a problem on our hands."

"Yes, I can hear all of them go on and on about how we almost suffered a Third Impact."Ikari remarked.

"At least Adam was secure and the Angel did not get within close contact of it. Let us just leave this whole thing at that. The incident was close but luckly did not occur."

"Very well then. Just remember how lucky we were had the angel not have encountered Adam."

Lorenz rupped his chin. "Of course Ikari. We _are_ grateful that Adam weas not touched and Third Impact did not happen. Let us all keep that imn mind. However both of our trusts are feeling. Just as you got the 17th angel from us some how, SEELE too saw the extent of our trust in you drain with EVA-01 became fully developed and going berserk three times. Just remember that. Just remember that faith has boundries and one should be wise not to cross such boundries. "

The vido image then faded out and the screen turned black. As the screen went back into the desk, Fuyusuki had no idea the conversation would end so suddenly. Meetings with either just Lorenz or the entire mass of SEELE sometimes took nearly the whole day. It seemed as though Lorenz did know something and just did not want to spill such information. Did they really know about the fifth child being the 17th angel? Also, did they know of Lilith, not Adam, being in Central Dogma?

Suddenly, Ikari broke through Fuyusuki's deep thought. "That is what I respect the most about Lorenz."

"Exactly what is that?" Fuyusuki asked.

"He always knew how to play the game." Ikari let out a grunt. "Yet even I know a few shortcuts."

Fuyusuki pondered the statement. A game? Was this whole thing a game to Ikari? Maybe Fuyussuki sould of reported him. "The only thing I worry about is if Lorenz finds out where the _real _Adam is and that the thing in Central Dogma is not Adam."

Ikari spun his chair around and got up, locking gazes with Fuyusuki. "I am very much aware of that. I do intend for the Instrmentality project to go on." Ikari then cracked the knuckles of his right hand. "You know…for the sake of humanity."

Fuyusuki cleared his throat before talking back to Ikari. "Of course and I am still sure with the project. However-"

"However?" Ikari interupted. "Are you backing out now? You tried that eleven years ago and you have been loyal to me ever since. I doubt getting out of this whole mess could result in something not on a good part for you."

Another of Ikari's orders. Fuyusuki could not resist once again. He failed to get out of this hell eleven years ago. Now the race was almost over and like Ikari said, you can not quit when the finish line was right in front of you. Damn Ikari. "No turning back now. I just wanted to now when we can do this."

Ikari adjusted the glasses on his face. "Tommorow."

Fuyusuki felt his skin suddenly break into a cold sweat. "Tommorw?"

"Any thoughts?"

Fuyusuki shook his head. "None to say." But in his head, the fear and excitement was building.

Ikari took out a cell phone from his jacket pocket and quickly hit some buttons. "Perfect. I better inform the new Rei."

The new Rei. That being who was the key to unlocked the door. That creature who looked like Yui. Fuyusuki paid no attention to what Kiari was saying. All he could think of was how much that Rei child looked like Yui. Yet when he thought of Yui, that day back in 2004 when she became part of the system occurred. After that, everything came to pass. For that reason Fuyusuki hated Ikari. He hated Ikari for not letting his egotism get his wife eradicated from the physical world. All the while, Fuyusuki never got out: he was trapped from the very beginning.

Ikari shut off his phone a minute later and put it on his desk. "Everything is in place. You and me will head to Central Dogma by noon. I hope you will come."

"Of course." Fuyusuki replied.

"That is one of the reasons I deteste Dr. Ikari." The voice of SEELE 2 stated from the darkness that was around Lorenz as he sat at his desk. "He believes we do not know that that thing in Central Dogma is not Adam! That fool."

"Well we have not directly mentioned it to him." SEELE 5 stated. "The plan was to just watch from a distance and make sure that he got everything done."

SEELE 3 then butted in. "But you heard what he said. He was going to start the project tommorow without our concent. Thank good for those bugs we put in a week ago. We need to take action now."

"Patience my colleges." Lorenx said. "Even though the angel in Central Dogma is Lilith and we now have an idea where the real Adam is, we sould see where this goes."

SEELE 7 then stated, "Are you sure of that? Such actions could bring about some disaster if you fail."

Lorenz tapped his eye visor. "Do not worry gentlemen. The Instramentality project will succed and if NERV does fail, we will take actions. I may be blind, but I know what true light is."

Sorry for the dealy of chapter. Well, I hope you like this chapter as well. The sotry will start to kick up by Chapter 3.


	3. The Fool

**Arcana**

Another week, another chapter. If you are confused by the meaning of Arcana, it is basically the name of the major Tarot card decks. The preceding chapters are all named after the 22 major Arcane cards as of Chapter three. Just something to add some creativity.

Chapter 3: The Fool

The sun rose steadily over Tokyo-3. To be more specific, what was left of the city. Half of the city had been wiped clean after the 16th angel had been destroyed. One fourth of the city was now a lake with ruins surrounding it. The rest of the city remained intact on the other side. Some had the entire side paneling ripped off. The entire city had an eerie reappearance of the original Tokyo. The surviving buildings caught the rays of sunlight as being some kind of last beacon of hope for who ever remained in the city. All was quiet though in the area as the majority had been evacuated for safety purposes. The only people there were the NERV staff and three EVA pilots…one of whom was trying to enjoy the beginning of the day.

Shinji Ikari was down by the newly formed lake. The wind flapped at the collar of his shirt. He looked at everything. His sight took in the saved buildings, the destroyed buildings, and the sunlight that kissed the lake water.

(A new day has come. A new day to make me remember how much I suck.)

Typical Shinji for you. Everyday seemed as though his soul was decaying. For the most part he felt as though everything was his fault. It was though he could hear everyone saying just how much they hate him.

Shinji just wanted to say he was sorry. That would make the pain leave for a while. He could just hear Asuka yelling at him and telling him how annoying it was to hear him say sorry all the time. But Asuka was not here as she was in the infirmary ward due to the EVA incident. Neither was Rei. For that matter, all the people he knew seemed to be so far away.

The memories just kept coming to him. All of those people. All of those familiar faces. His mind was flooded by all of these visions. He could just hear them right now as he stared out at the half desolated city where his nightmares had started to form. There was Koji, who was severely injured because of the EVA Shinji piloted. Even though the incident was not Shinji's doing he still felt as though he could of done something. How he could have done something to help him.

Then there was Rei, that shy and innocent girl who was the eye of Shinji's father's eyes. Yet Shinji was never really jealous of her. Rei was a very trustworthy person and kind to him. She did act strange, yet he never saw how anyone could hate her other than Asuka. The attack by the 16th angel changed all of that. Rei blew up her EVA to stop that creature and was nearly killed. But afterwards she seemed more withdrawn and distant. He knew otherwise from the Rei dummies that Ritsuko had shown to him and Misato and then she had destroyed all of them in an instant, calling them lifeless dolls. Shinji could of saved Rei as now she could be facing a breakdown as to what exactly her true identity was.

The final person on the list was Kaworu, who was killed a week ago. That was the only being whom Shinji felt so disgusted about. Kaworu was a being as he was nothing more then the 17th angel. He was prepared to kill everyone through a Third Impact. In the end Shinji managed to stop him. The thing was that Shinji did not want to kill Kaworu, but that was an order as he had to kill Angels. Besides, Misato told him that Kaworu had chosen death and there was the added point that Kaworu…

(I sound as though I am glad to of killed him.) Shinji thought.

Shinji never wanted to kill Kaworu. The boy had told Shinji he loved him. Was that a trick done by this Angel in disguise or was it something else? Shinji was told to hate the Angels as they were the enemy, yet Kaworu seemed to be someone who was more then that?

There was also something else. The point of how he looked like Rei. In fact, Kaworu even told Shinji once that he and Rei are "the same". If that was the case, then would Shinji do the same thing to Rei? That could never happen as she was not an Angel but an artificial human. Yet Kaworu looked like Rei. So Rei could be an Angel? Yet she fought the Angels. Was that under his father's orders? And if she was an Angel…would he kill her?

Shinji bowed his head and he felt the tears fall from his face. There were many outcomes in his life. Every one of them seemed to be against him. He felt alone in the world. Was there anyone out there to help him? Was there anyone to give him purpose? Was there-?

"Go to Rei!"

Shinji snapped out of his depressed state. He looked around for the owner of the voice. Oddly enough there was no one there. The voice still gave him some kind of hope. Shinji began to walk to the city and to Rei. Why? It was that voice…that familiar voice. Even though his depression was still wrapped around his heart…he still headed off to Rei.


	4. The Magician

Another Chapter is in. Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions so far.

Chapter 4: The Magician

Rei Ayanami stood in front of her dresser as the early morning light filled her room with its radiance. Her eyes were fixed on a pair of glasses resting on the top of the dresser. The frame was twisted and both of the lenses were cracked. Normally they would need repairs. Rei liked them just the way they were. For these glasses had belonged to Gendo Ikari, the one person who first showed her just want it meant to have a life.

In only two hours, two hours early, she would be at Terminal Dogma and everything was going to happen. Ikari's plan was to come about. Rei was going to be the centerpiece of his masterpiece. This was going to be the moment where she was going to shine in the eyes of the person she admired. The only thing was…Rei could care less.

Rei picked up the glasses and began to nervously twist them in her hands. She should not be having second thoughts about such a thing. Dr. Ikari was going to give her a chance to prove to him that she was perfect. Dr. Ikari cared about Rei for who she was. That was the reason why he saved her during that Entry Plug incident.

Then again…what of the others? If she died during that incident, Dr. Ikari could just replace her just then. Why did Dr. Ikari go to her and burn his hands in order to get to the entry plug. He probably just did not want to waste the materials. How sick. However this Rei is the only Rei left. She was brought back after the 16th Angel incident and the other Reis were dead. Ikari would have to care about her now. The event was today after all. But did Ikari care about her because she was the only left and his only shot at getting the plan right? Was that-?

Rei's hands suddenly twisted the glasses sharply. A small gasp of pain echoed from her mouth. The glasses dropped from her hand. She looked at her plan and saw that her pale skin was now being stained red from a small cut. She thought it was funny as blood was what defined her as a person

"Rei?"

Upon hearing her voice, she turned to her room's doorway to see Shinji standing in the doorframe. He seemed to be confused. Unlikely of him to come over without a reason. She had no time for him so she had to make it quick.

"Why are you here, Shinji?" she asked in her robotic tone of voice.

Shinji felt dumbfounded. He only came over because of what his "self-conscious" in a sense told him to do. He probably was looking like a complete idiot in front of Rei.

"Well Shinji?" Rei asked again.

(Damn it. Why can't I think up something? Great job for looking like an idiot Shinji.)

"I better go." Rei walked across the room and out the door, right pass Shinji. Suddenly, Shinji's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Rei turned her head around and locked her gaze with Shinji's. Such actions of his were strange. Did he not want her to leave? Was there something he wanted to tell her? Oddly enough, she did not want Shinji to let go. Why was this? She had to get to Ikari. Ikari would not want to waste anytime. She hoped Shinji would let go of her soon.

Shinji was panicking right about now. First he came to Rei's house for no reason and now he had a death grip on her arm. What the hell was he doing? He wanted to let go of Rei but his hand still remained locked. Shinji felt like he did not want her to live. Shinji just felt like Rei was the only person he could feel good around right about now.

Rei finally broke the awkward silence. "If you are not planning on raping me, I would like you to let go of my arm."

The comment snapped Shinji out of his daze and he let go of her arm. "Why would you say something like that!"

"You had no response to your actions. If I had not said something we would have been here all day." Rei then turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Why are you going?" Shinji asked. Why did he care though?

Rei stopped and turned around to look at him. "To see Dr. Ikari."

Shinji suddenly felt rage being built up inside him. His father's name was the one thing he did not want to hear right about now. Shinji always hated him for leaving him behind with nothing. That man saw Shinji as dirt. Now Rei of all people is going to see him. He really hated being reminded of what his father

"Why would you want to spend time seeing him of all people?" Shinji asked. His tone only added to the tense atmosphere.

Rei replied, "I have something to do with him today."

"He's just using you!" Shinji barked out. Why was he caring about this all of a sudden?

"Dr. Ikari is a proud man. He is to be the one to join Earth and Heaven together. You of all people should know that."

"I do not have a clue what you are talking about! My father is a deceiving bastard! He nearly made me kill one of my friends, destroyed my life, and he is now using you of all people! Rei, you have to understand!"

"I do not like your views on the commander. You show no respect for him and I will not show any to you then. I think we should not see each other again. Goodbye, Shinji." Rei then walked off, leaving behind a confused Shinji.

Shinji felt the rage build under his collar and he slammed his fist against the doorframe. He hated his father, but he should not have yelled at Rei. Now she was mad at him. Did she really not want to see him again? He was great at that job: chasing off his friends. All he could really do right was mope and be worthless.

"No. I am not worthless." Shinji said to himself. He could not let another friend get away from him. He had to get to Rei. He was about to go after her when suddenly:

(Rei can wait. Go to Misato and she will have answers for you.)

There it was. The voice again. That familiar voice of Kaworu yet again. Shinji was now wondering whether to go for Rei or listen to the voice. That voice just felt so convincing. He had to go. But could he trust his faith in an illusion? All of a sudden, he felt his legs move and his journey now was going to Misato.

Chapter 5 is soon to premiere. Keep those reviews and suggestions coming in please.


	5. The Priestess

Here is another chapter for you. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The High Priestess

Misato drove her car down the deserted streets of Neo Tokyo, her destination being the entrance to the GeoFront. She was going ten miles over the speed limit, but it was not like any cops were going to stop here. The only thing on her mind was getting to Central Dogma. The plan: find Dr. Ikari. The mission: take him down.

She took her right hand off the wheel and felt for her Heckler & Koch USP. The firearm was right at her hip were it should be. Doing away with Gendo sounded like mutiney, but what he had planned…she had to take him out. For Kanji's sake…

Her car then emitted a huge cough and smoke begain to slowly bellow from under the hood. The vehicle began to lose speed.

"God damn it!" Misato yelled as she slammed the dashboard a few times with her fist, cursing herself for not getting the car fixed after the last time the thing sputered like an asthema patient. Apparently twenty C batteries do not count for a car battery.

"Piece of shit!" She then hit the dashboard one more time. The smoke stopped aprutly and the car shot forward with a burst of speed. Misato took back control of her vehicle and turned to the right, avoiding a crash into an abandoned truck. She breathed a sigh of relieve as she continued her drive towards the GeoFront.

Her mind went back to Kanji. He was the reason she was going to stop Dr. Ikari. The pill he had given her during their last "rendezvous" contained a mini data disk. The disk contained plans for the Human Instrumentality Project, which apparently was what NERV and SEELE were based on. When she finally became fully aware of what the whole thing was about, she could not believe how many lies in the truth there were,.

Misato now saw everything (NERV, SEELE, EVAs) as the true reason she felt destroyed. SEELE had lied, stolen, cheated, and murdered to get a dream. That dream would lead to the creation of humans into a single mind…an Angel, in a sense. Fighting Angels only to become an Angel, who ironic was that. Was there ever going to be any sense. Thanks to SEELE, she was losing everything. She had lost two others as well.

Her father died during Second Impact. The whole ordeal sounded now more like a suicide mission. All it did was cut the Earth with a blade of mankind's stupidity. The only known survivors of that incident were Dr. Ikari and herself. Misato's father also ignored her for his work. She hated him for that and how she had to tag along on his trips where he never gave her a second thought. He then saves her and…what did she think of him then?

Years passed later and she meets Kanji. He showed her the kind of caring love that her empty shell of a soul. Kanji cared for Misato so much. Then Misato begin to feel he was like her father and she left him. He then comes back and she falls for him again. The love was there yet again. Kanji gave her one last gift of love and he was soon enough gone. During that period, she felt dead inside. Over time she began to ask herself if she had just used Kanji for love. Misato's father never loved her, but then that last minute he had shown her love. Kanji came and gave her the love that she wanted ever since that day her father died and she got that love. Misato pushed the love away, got the love back, and now it was gone. Would the love ever return or was she doomed to life a life as a human devoid of that feeling.

Kanji's death still was not in vain. The last gift of love she had received had a huge meaning: purpose. She felt like she could live on. Now all she had to do was-

Misato hit the brakes as soon as she regained focus on the road. She came only a few inches from crashing into Shinji who had came out of nowhere from a street corner. Shinji's scream were cut of by the screech of tires and he threw up his hands in fear.

Misato stuck her head out of the window. "Shinji!"

Shinji dropped his hands upon realizing it was Misato. "Misato!"

"Get in."

Shinji raised an eyebrow but did not protest. The "voice", as he called it now, told him to look for her and she was the only person who could help him make sense of what was going on. He got in beside her and barely had enough time to get his belt on when the car shot forward with a burst of speed. "Misato! What's with the speed!"

"Let's just say that something is happening." Misato immediately took a sharp turn onto the freeway leading to the vehicle entrance to the Geo Front.

"You think you have it bad! I hear voices in my head and now Rei is going on about how my father is going to 'unite heaven and Earth'." Shinji said.

Misato hit the brakes hard. She retained control of the vehicle as it stopped in the middle of the road. "Shit! He's going ahead with it!"

Shinji looked over at her. "With what?"

Misato took a deep breath and looked at Shinji. By the look in her eyes, Shinji could tell whatever it was it was serious. "Our mission has been for nothing."

"What do you mean? Does it involve Rei? Is she going to be hurt?"

Misato shook her head. "Something worse."

She began to tell Shinji everything she knew: the Human Instrumentality Project, Lilth, Adam, Second Impact's purpose, and the true purpose of SEELE. Every word spoken struck Shinji's soul hard. He could see everything he had been told just some vast lie. He was just used by his father for some crazy cult-like plan.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Shinji," Misato said. "The truth can hurt."

"I've been lied to before, countless times." Shinji's shoulders dropped. "All those lies make you feel sort of hopeless."

"I know that. But we can still stop this." Misato started up the car and began to continue the drive towards the Geo-Front. "The original Instrumentality failed in Antarctica. I have no clue if the project will turn us into Angels or cause a Third Impact, but I'm against both options from happening."

"Never thought becoming an Angel would seem worse then death." Shinji then realized what was going on. "Wait, we're going to stop this!"

"That is the reason I'm heading to NERV. I need you to get Asuka and for you two to get out of this city. I will take care of Gendo."

"Can't we just get the military to do this?" Shinji asked.

"Communication to the outside has been down ever since the 16th Angel exploded. Plus, I feel like I have a job to finish and I know NERV like the back of my hand."

Shinji then realized that Misato had ordered him to just get Asuka. That sentence was missing Rei. "What about Rei? Should we go get her at NERV?"

Misato let out a troubled sigh as a response to the question. "Shinji…There is something regarding Rei that you should know."

Over at the Geo-Front, Dr. Ikari and Fuyusuki stood on the elevator leading to the command hub. Gendo adjusted his glasses as and resumed talking to Fuyusuki. "The only thing I need you to do is to inform the others that I will be in Central Dogma going over something. If they ask, tell them it is none of their business."

"Fine." Fuyusuki replied, all the while his mind telling him he should just kill Gendo right now.

"Also…inform the guards to do away with Ritsuko. I grow much tried of keeping her in that confinement room of ours."

"Of course." Fuyusuki could just picture his hands going up and strangling that psycho's neck right now. He felt though that invisible chains were keeping his arms pinned to his side.

"Seems as though you have gotten a bit more obedient since our talk last night. Excellent for both of us. As of now, Instrumentality will become reality."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I plan on getting a new chapter in every week or so in hopes of speeding up the story. Hope you enjoyed the current chapter. The next one is soon to come.


	6. The Empress

Here is another Chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: The Empress

Shinji leaned against the wall of the access elevator. Misato was a few inches in front of him, checking the ammunition of her gun. Strange as no guards would try and stop them as no one had any idea that Misato was going in for a mutiny of Gendo. Shinji had no second thoughts.

On the subject of the probability of Misato killing his father, he oddly enough could not care less. His father was planning on rewriting the path of the human race. How could that man think such a way? Shinji felt no pity towards his father. There was the matter concerning Rei.

He remembered what Misato told him in the car ride over. He all ready knew that Rei was in fact one of many clones, with the others being killed off by Rei. The thing was Misato did not know who she was cloned from. Shinji felt like Rei was someone close to him. That feeling was going to be tested. Misato revealed to Shinji that Rei contained the genetic blueprints of Lilth. Gendo was using an embryo of Adam to put in Rei then he would combine her with the half conscious Lilth in Central Dogma. Shinji felt such sadness towards the path that Rei was to take. In his brain, he remembered what Misato told him…

"_Rei is now the key Gendo needs to begin the rewrite of humanity. If it comes to it, I may have to eliminate Rei from the whole picture."_

He could not let Rei die. He just felt like he could not live with himself. To Shinji, Rei was someone who mattered more to him then anyone else. He always wondered why he felt such ways for her. Shinji just felt like there was some kind of connection between the two. There was like a kind of bond between the two which was both desirable and unknown to both of them. He just had to help Rei.

On the other hand, she was the needed point for the Human Instrumentality project. His father was going ahead with the rewrite of human existence into one being. The whole thing sounded like it could never work. And even if it did, would something even worse happen? Not like humanity would want that. The location of the Adam embryo was no where so Rei was a premium target. They could kill his father, but he still had doubts. If Rei was taken down then the project would fall apart and millions of lives would be spared such unknown fate.

His brain was in a debate that was on only one question: Rei or the world? Either answer could spell disaster for him. He could not stand to see Rei die but the future of humanity was at stake. Not a very good time to decide on one's own personal life. He was going to have to have more time but then the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the entrance of NERV HQ.

"Let's go," Misato ordered as she holstered her gun and walked out of the elevator.

Shinji followed after her. Every corridor they passed by seemed to show Shinji just how close he was to the end of his journey. He had to make sure that both humanity and Rei were saved at the same time. He came with an answer just as he and Misato stopped at a flight of stairs.

Misato turned to him and said," Head up there to the medical area. Get Asuka and then get out of here." She handed him an ID badge which Shinji put into his pocket. "That extra should give you clearance to the elevator out of here. When you get to the surface-"

"Do we have to kill Rei?" Shinji interrupted.

"Shinji, this is not the time-"

"Do we have to!"

Misato hated having to go over this. Rei was a member of the team and, in a sense, something to Shinji. People were in danger over Rei and that was the problem with this whole thing. Misato now saw Rei as a threat. That sounded odd, but that was truth.

"I told you. There was a possibility that might happen," Misato replied.

"There is still a chance to help here," Shinji stated.

"What makes you sure? For all we know, she could be an Angel by now."

"Don't say that!"

"You have to think that though!" Misato took a deep breath. "You just have to believe that could come about, Shinji."

Shinji clenched his fists even harder. "I know that. The only thing I can do is just do what can be done. The odds seem against me. But…" Shinji looked up at Misato. "You can never let go of someone so easily."

Misato suddenly saw a picture in her head: a half destroyed shelter where a man whose skin was peeling off and blood on his clothes was carrying a young girl away from something. No surprise that the man was her father and she was that little girl. Shinji was just like her father, wanting to push on even though it seemed hopeless. She could not believe how much power she could feel Shinji giving off.

She turned around and started to head down the hall. Shinji bowed his head. He felt defeated. He then heard Misato say:

"Go get Asuka and then head to Central Dogma. That keycard should help you get there. I only hope you succeed." She then hurried off down the hallway and around the corner.

Shinji looked up and smiled. He ran up the stairs to Asuka's medical room as fast as she could. He would soon save Rei in no time.

(Why do I find myself attracted to mean who are so much like my father?) Misato asked herself as she got to one of the elevators leading to the Central Hub and then to Dogma. She was about to put her keycard into the slot when she then felt the cold press of a gun barrel against her back and a familiar voice said behind her uttered:

"Déjà vu, wouldn't you say?"

Sorry for the slow down. Some stuff going down at my place. I will try to get them in though. Chapter 7 is coming soon!


	7. The Emperor

I had the time shifts between chapters. I will, though, try to get them out as best as I can. Enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 7: The Emperor

Rei wished she could be happy. After all, here she was heading towards Central Dogma. Dr. Ikari was right at her side. He seemed calm and confident at what was to happen. In no time, Rei would become the light of his eyes. She would prove that she was the one and only Rei Ayanami and gain the respect Dr. Ikari would give her. What was not to be happy about?

The thing was…Shinji. She kept replaying that meeting they had in front of her door. He just did not want to let her go. Rei kept thinking about Shinji as she walked to NERV, as she got into NERV, and as she was going to her destiny. The matter was as though Shinji wanted her to stay. It was as if Shinji wanted her to stay the way she was. Like as though he never wanted her to change.

That was ridiculous. Rei had spent what was left of her existence making herself perfect only for Dr. Ikari. He had been the _only_ person to care for her ever since she entered the world. Now she was becoming what she had sought to become: his pride and joy.

Yet was Ikari caring only about her change? Would he care about her if the plan failed? Shinji came to her and wanted Rei just the way she was. He would most likely care about her no matter what she was? Then again, she respected Dr. Ikari more. There was still the possibility of Gendo getting rid of her of she proved to be worthless. Rei did not want to be worthless.

Gendo had other things on his mind. He was in slight disbelief that his pan was succeeding. Of course, he had all along known that his plan was going to succeed anyway. So what of Lorenz got suspicious…the old man was too late anyway.

Gendo knew that Instrumentality was the key to a new way of life. Humanity would become ultimate beings. In a way, all pain and suffering would be eliminated. Gendo could care less. He remembered the deal her made with Lorenz: the two of them would make sure to get the project under way without any problems. Any problems happen…well, you get the idea. The problem was that Gendo had another thing in mind.

His days of Angel fighting and Eva utilizing were almost over. He secretly hated every second of the planned scenarios and all that other shit. He only wanted Instrumentality to happen for his own doing. After a long journey, his dream had finally come true. He would be reunited with the one he longed for so much, for so long.

The elevator let out a thud upon coming to the ground floor. Rei let out a nervous breath as she could feel the reality of the whole situation coming full force.

"It is time Rei. Are you ready?" Gendo asked.

"Y-yes," she replied nervously.

Gendo noticed the fear in her voice. "Are you having second thoughts about this, Rei?"

"No, Dr. Ikari. Of course not. I am here to become glorified. This is what I want," Rei replied. (_Or is it?)_

(_As if you will have a choice,_) Gendo thought as the door to Central Dogma opened up.

The two of them walked down the huge walkway that lay before them. The gigantic doomed ceiling cast no light down on them. The hole that had been damaged by the 17th Angel attack had been covered up by some replacement metal fiber covering. The area still showed the scars of the battle. Most of the rock formations had been broken apart and the walkway and adjacent platforms had parts of them chipped off.

Gendo and Rei made their way to the platform in front of them and looked up at the Angel Lilth. Every believed the creature to be Adam. But no as the creature retrieved from Antarctica was in fact Lilth. The wound in her side still poured out the LCL and kept the sea going. The bottom half of the body was missing and tentacle like things were protruding from the bottom. The face was covered by a mask with seven eyes, representing the power SEELE had over the creature. That was soon going to end.

"Look at the creature," Gendo said, "it is just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on it…

_(Flashback…Antarctica…2000)_

"_All right, the creature is directly five hundred meters buried into the side of the glacier. Set the angle of the launch cannon to about 50 degrees and 70 power. Be extremely careful with the device or you are all going to regret it," Gendo cut off the speaker's tuner to silent as soon as he finished his speech._

_He turned his attention to the reinforced windows of the observation deck. Outside, the artic winds screamed and the light snow on the ground blew everywhere. Scientist, soldiers, and labor crews were hurrying to the bunkers. In the center of the base was a huge cylinder which inside contained the device known as the Lance of Longinus. The lance was constructed to perfectly match the energy output, or ATV field, of the creature which was discovered as of two years ago. After millions of dollars and grueling work, the dream was coming true. The ultimate evolution was to become a perfect dream._

"_Excellent work Gendo," the man next to him said. The man hair was silver-grey, he wore a brown parka and heavy black boots, and his eyes were green. _

"_Thank you director Lorenz. If the plan goes according to fruition, then all will be well," Gendo stated,_

"_Not many have the power of a God. I once thought this work was a waste of time. To think I was going to miss out on such a thing."_

_Gendo smirked and replied, "You forget sir. The lance was made to get to the first Angel, as we call them. The first one is covering another one. We establish control of the first one then we can acquire the other one."_

_Lorenz shook his head. "Right then. The excitement got the better of me. A shame my daughter could not see this."_

"_Shame, but we all of sacrifices to make." Gendo then looked at Lorenz. "Is Dr. Katsuragi going to bother us? I hope not as I am sick of him saying that our work is not fully complete."  
_

"_Do not worry. I have him in containment back in the supply holds with his daughter. I have no need to hear his nonsense. "Now then-"Lorenz pulled out a key from his pocket. "Shall we begin the coming of heaven?"_

_Gendo did the same thing in pulling out a similar key. "I have no intention of stopping."_

_Both men put their keys into two slots in front of them. Counting down to three, they turned their keys at the same time, allowing a red panel to pop up and reveal a red button. Gendo smiled and hit the button. The cylinder outside screamed as compressed air shot out and allowed the lance to launch forward. _

_The lance pierced the glacier, traveled with high speed towards the Angel's location, came into contact…and then the world went to hell_

"Now everything will be perfect," Rei stated.

"Perfectly sad. It was by this creature that you were born. To this Angel you will return, and from this Angel you shall give your existence to rebuilding humanity," Gendo stated.

"Dr. Ikari, before we begin…I have to ask you something," Rei said as she turned to face the doctor.

Gendo face her as well, taking off his gloves. "What is it?"

"You said that the moment I was to join with the original host, I would fulfill my purpose."

"That was the idea."

Rei looked down at the ground and swallowed what was left of her fear. "I have always known you. You were the one to care for me…to give me more chances at life. I thank you so much for that. You have told me everyday of just how my purpose would be fulfilled. I have followed you in order to make myself shine in your eyes only. Now, as we make it to the final stretch, I have to know: Is this whole thing for me or for you?"

Silence was the only thing that accompanied Rei's answer. "There is nothing then. You feel nothing towards me? Do you not care for-/"

Before she could finish, Gendo quickly placed his hand palm down on the top of Rei's head. The center of the hand glowed red as the image of an embryo took form. Red veins then began to move out from the center, down the fingers, and they began to cover Rei's head and face before moving down the rest of the body. Rei's eyes followed up into her head and her body fell to the ground.

Gendo cracked his wrist as he looked at the unconscious body of Rei, now covered in the red lines. "The only I care about is _who_ I made you from. That is your purpose, duplicate."

Chapter 8 is coming soon.


	8. The Hierophant

I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Just a heads up, but expect a little Shinji/Asuka action. Oh my.

Chapter 8: The Hierophant

The ceiling…the bed…the walls…the curtain…the sheets…

Asuka Langley did not know they existed. She never knew of being in the room. She did not know where she was. NERV, right? Was she in NERV? What was she doing in this room? Was she injured in the Angel attack? An Angel?

She curled herself into a feeble position and turned her back from the door. The hospital gown she wore clung to her body. She liked that feeling of something clinging to her now. But that feeling of artificial cloth was nothing like that of a human embrace. Asuka could only guess what that embrace was like. She had nothing left to her. She was…

Lonely.

Asuka never really minded being alone for so long. People were respectful of her. Until…she started to see that she was respected because people hated her. All those insults, those rude comments, and all of those actions were pushing those people away. She just acted like she never cared just as some excuse to get them back. What did that leave her with? Alone in some hospital room that could be NERV, but she did not know if she was in NERV and she never really cared about it right now.

First was her mother: the woman who chose an inanimate object over her. Her mother cared for that doll as though it was Asuka. Asuka wanted her mother to notice her. The day she was chosen for the Eva lead, she rushed home only to find her mother hanging from the ceiling with the doll the same way. That woman was going to _kill _her. Asuka hated her mother for trying to take her away. Yet at the same time felt as though her dream of getting her mother to love her failed. Then Asuka's father goes off and chooses another over her own mother. How could he? Even if she hatred her mother, that replacement could never fill the void in her heart.

NERV proved no different. Her life was faced with new people who she resented even more. All that stress started to show in her synch tests. The drop was too much. Next thing you knew she had screwed up in the fight with the 15th and 16th Angel. Dr. Ikari decided to replace her with another child, who proved to be an Angel much to their dismay. Serves them right, how dare they try to get rid of _her_.

The three main people in her life who were also involved with NERV were also against her. Misato was a woman who acted too uptight and just wanted to be strong even though she was just as much a rundown person on the inside as Asuka. Rei, aka "wonder girl", was just a lifeless doll who did what she told. Telling Asuka how to handle her Eva…that bitch. Eva's were just devices that were supposed to do what they were told. Shinji was the one she did not want to get started on. He was obnoxious, rude, stubborn, whinny, and such a coward. What was so special about him? He was such an idiot.

Morons…fools…cowards.

Asuka's mind kept calling people these things. She just kept insulting them. Reality finally hit her in the sense that she was finally alone. Was this all that was left of her? Was there no one else for her? Would anyone hold her?

She heard the slid of the hospital door opening and a voice call out to her, "Asuka?"

That was Shinji. He had come here. What did he want? Asuka felt like jumping out of bed and yelling at him. Just keep telling him off for how much of a loser he was. Just make him feel some pain. It would feel nice to make fun of someone else for a change instead of herself.

Asuka heard Shinji's footsteps creep closer to her bed. He heard him ask once again, "Asuka?" This was it. She was going to yell at him. This was going to be great.

The only problem was she knew did not want to make fun of him. Making fun of him would only make him leave her alone. She did want to be left alone. Everyone had left here. Shinji had come back though. Asuka still felt the fabric of her hospital gown hugging against her bare body. The feeling reminded her of how she still continued to want human contact. Shinji would be the one to give her that. He would hug her….and maybe even more.

Shinji was still trying to figure out if Asuka was still out of it. He reached down to touch her on the shoulder. Suddenly, she turned around on her bed and looked up at him. Catching Shinji off guard, Asuka grabbed him by the arm and pulled him violently down on top of her. Shinji sweated like crazy as he could feel her naked body through her loose hospital gown. He was about to say something when Asuka pulled him close to her and open mouthed kissed him.

Asuka pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth. Her hands ran all over his body. She loved every second of this. She was finally getting someone close to her. She wanted more though. She wanted to see how far she could get Shinji to care about her. All of a sudden, Shinji broke the passionate embrace they were having and jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell was that!" Shinji asked as he got his breathing rhythm back.

Asuka got out of the bed and walked over to Shinji. "I want you."

Shinji looked at her rather puzzled. "Either that's the meds or you're serious."

"Come on, Shinji." Asuka started to run a finger along his chest

"Stop it, Asuka!" Shinji yelled as he pushed her finger away. After a few seconds at looking at Shinji with confusion, Asuka dropped to her knees and bowed her head. Shinji noticed that she was beginning to cry.

Shinji got down next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone is gone," she replied.

"No one is gone."

"Yes they are! I acted like an asshole. I thought I was better then everyone. You came but still are not really here. No one is here," Asuka replied.

"They are here, Asuka. Time is running out and we have to help them." Shinji noticed something red out of the corner of hi lefts eye. Lying draped against a chair on the far side of the room was Asuka's EVA flight suit. He walked over and picked it up. He then went back over to Asuka and put it in front of her.

"We have to go," he told her. She gave him no answer. All she did was sit with her head bent. She made no sound.

_Forget it._ Shinji thought. He walked towards the door and opened it. He did not want to give up on one of his friends. Yet that was Asuka for you: she was always so headstrong.

Shinji said, "Asuka…I know you do not want to be alone and neither do I. If we do not do anything, we will always be alone."

He walked out of the room, the door making a small thud as it closed. He stood in the hallway. The voice in his head said: _Wait for her. _Was this "voice" just his doubt? He had to:

Shinji heard the door to Asuka's room open up. There she stood wearing her EVA flight suit. She looked into his eyes and said, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

He smiled. "Then let's make sure of that." The Second and Third child ran off down the hallway to Central Dogma and whatever was in there.

I hate the slow moving chapters. But, we all have jobs and other things. Chapter 9 will be up soon.


End file.
